


Secrets Only Last So Long

by NellyHarrison



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe where Tommy never died, Felicity turns to him after her fight with Oliver during Blast Radius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Only Last So Long

**Author's Note:**

> After chatting with ohemgeeitscoley, I decided to try out writing Flommy. I think it came out pretty good. Enjoy!

"That's it! I'm done!"

Tommy's head shot up and his eyes widened as Felicity stormed into his office at Verdant, a quizzical smirk growing on his lips. "Problem?"

"Your best friend is an ass and I'm about two seconds from smacking him," she told him, pacing the room and throwing her hands around as she ranted. "He thinks that just because I spent time in Central City to sit vigil for a mutual friend who is in a coma- a COMA, Tommy- that I'm distracted. He actually had the nerve to imply that my head is not 100% in this mission. I'm going to smack him. Or arrow him. It would be quite poetic, don't you think? Dying by his own weapon. He would completely deserve it too. I cannot believe he- Me! Distracted?!"

Through her rant, Tommy merely sat there and watched her, the same amused smirk remaining on his lips. When she seemed to be done, he quirked his head to the side and stood from his desk, stopping her pacing and slipping his arms around her waist. "You know, he wouldn't think you were distracted by a crush if he knew that you and I were together," he pointed out, smiling softly as she rested her forehead against his chest.

"We can't tell him, Tommy," she reminded him, sighing softly. Her hands slid along his arms before settling on his shoulders, his strong muscles making her feel more solid. "If he thinks I'm slacking by just visiting a guy he believes I'm interested in, he'll be even more outraged by the idea of you and I together. Besides, he's still trying to wrap his mind around you being alive."

"Oh come on, Lissy," he muttered, lifting her chin and cupping her cheek. "Oliver has accepted that I'm alive. His and my friendship is back to where it was, with my added acceptance of his night time activities. If he ends up having a problem with us being together, then he's an ass."

"But what if it makes things uncomfortable during our missions?"

Tommy shook his head and leaned down to kiss her softly. "The longer we wait, the harder it'll be. Plus, I'd really like him to know you're my girlfriend before we move in together."

Her eyebrow quirked as she looked up at him, a small smile growing on her lips. "You want to move in together?"

He nodded, pecking her lips once more. "Yeah, I do. I want to be able to wake up with you in my arms and not have to worry about either you rushing out to go get ready for work or me needing to leave in case Diggle comes to pick you up for work. I want to be able to come home to you and ravish you when I have a hard day." She blushed a bit, but her smile only grew. "I want your shampoo in my shower and your perfumes and lotions and nail polish all over our bathroom. I want us to share closets and bureaus and have miss-matched plates in our kitchen. I want your Lord of the Rings DVD set next to my Die Hard set. I want us to live together, and I hope you want that too."

There was a small pause before Felicity leaned up and kissed him deeply, her arms wrapping around him as she pressed herself flush against him. He embraced the kiss, his fingers weaving through her hair and holding her close. When they pulled away, he pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her nose. "I would love to live with you, Tommy."

His smile grew and he kissed her once more, a bubbly laugh escaping her when he spun her around a bit. Before they could separate, the door opened and they turned to see Oliver standing there with his jaw dropped.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded, his tone bordering on his Arrow voice.

Tommy sighed and let Felicity go a bit, but only enough to pull her in front of him and wrap his arms around her from behind. "I just asked Felicity to move in with me and she said yes," he told his friend, kissing Felicity's blushed cheek.

"But you- You two- She can't-" Oliver stammered uncharacteristically which made Felicity shake her head.

"Oliver, Tommy and I have been together for quite some time," she admitted, looking up at her boyfriend and smiling sweetly. "We were afraid of how you would react so we kept it hidden... But we don't want to hide it anymore."

"Felicity," Oliver started, bring her attention back to him. She was about to argue with him, but Tommy beat her to the punch.

"Ollie, I love Felicity. I love her and we're going to move in together and be happy and I really hope that you will support us... But if not, then we'll deal with it. But I'm not going to stop loving her just because you don't like us being together." It was all laid out now, and Felicity couldn't help but smile proudly up at Tommy. He had changed so much over the past year, and she was just glad that he had let her be a part of that change. The happy couple turned to see Oliver still standing there, a confused look on his face. After a few moments, he nodded, then left the office, leaving them alone. "Well that went well."

"He didn't look angry," Felicity pointed out, turning in his arms and smiling up at him. "He didn't look necessarily happy, but he didn't look angry."

"No, he didn't," Tommy stated, chuckling slightly at her excitement.

She bounced a bit in his arms as she beamed at him, then gave him a quick kiss. "So this living arrangement... Anyway we could negotiate a puppy into the equation?" she wondered, quirking her eyebrows.

He rolled his eyes and shook her head, then kissed her forehead before replying, "I think a puppy can definitely be factored in."

Two months later, after spending weeks upon weeks choosing an apartment, unpacking their belongings, and figuring out how their schedules meshed together, they adopted an adorable bulldog and truly felt like they were home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked itttttt. Feedback is welcomed and encouraged. Thanks for reading!


End file.
